


Expressing Love

by GameAnime



Series: Dating an Ahoge Boy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameAnime/pseuds/GameAnime
Summary: Mikan wants to show her love to her boyfriend Hajime as a way to keep him in her life. However, she doesn't know how. Luckily, she also has some good friends that will help her express the love that Hajime deserves.I suck at making summaries but please this work xD
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Series: Dating an Ahoge Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887205
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Expressing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! This work is an extension to my universe of IF. For example, what if Makoto and Mukuro were in a relationship. You can look at that work if you like xD. Also, don't forget to give kudos to this work if you really enjoy stuff like this and comment down below. I will instantly reply to you guys. But anyway, enjoy!

(Hope's Peak Academy Cafeteria)

Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, was sitting at one of the Hope's Peak cafeteria tables with a distress look on her face. She was on her phone currently looking up some important information. The information she needed was necessary as it would make up her entire existence. She couldn't get a goodnight sleep due to the fact that she has been inquiring about this specific subject that would no doubt change the way she lives. It was something that forced her to skip breakfast this morning because she had been thinking of this question so intently, which caused her to reach a scale of anxiety. She stared at the title of the web page that she was looking for to answer the question that has been weighing on her for a long time.

The web page read this: How to Keep Your Boyfriend Happy.

Yup. That's what Mikan has been thinking of this week.

"N-now let's see..." said Mikan reading aloud. "'To make sure your lover feels satisfied, initiating foreplay is the best way to keep him happy.' Wait...foreplay?" Mikan was confused. She looked at the examples that the websites showed her and began to read them aloud again. "First put your hand of his....oh..." She began to blush heavily as she saw what the examples entail. "Put your mouth on his...and then have him touch your breast..... uuhhhhh'' At this point steam was coming out of Mikan's face. "I-I'm not s-sure I-can do those t-t-things...B-B-B-But if it w-w-will m-make Hajime s-s-stay with me t-t-then I-I'll do it!"

Mikan and Hajime have been in a relationship for two months after the five months that Makoto and Mukuro have been with each other. It all started when her class representative, Chiaki introduced Hajime to the class where he became an unofficial member of the 77th class despite not having any talent. His presence was actually welcome due to the fact that he made everyone feel comfortable when he talked to them. Well everyone except Nagito. Some think that he could be capable of being the Ultimate Councilor given that he was able to help the people in her class with problems they have been dealing with. He had been extremely helpful to everyone in her class.

He also had been helpful to her. 

Mikan remembers how she fell in love with Hajime. It was when the reserve course students wanted to get to know her better, so he asked if they could hang out after school. Mikan, being the person she is, decided to be in their meeting spot two hours early so she wouldn't upset him. When Hajime discovered this, he immediately told her that she didn't have to be so early, however, that only caused her to apologize a lot to him and even ask if he wanted her to take off her clothes or pretend to be a human dart board. The latter said no to all of this and only wanted her to understand that she doesn't have to try so hard to impress him. Mikan had her doubts but decided to go along with him. She thought that sooner or later he'd get bored of her, but that never happened. To her complete shock, they spent a lot of time after school when both were not busy of course. They went to the park together, ate at a local fast food restaurant, and even to the amusement park. 

That was the happiest moment of her life.

It was that moment that she knew he was different from others that bullied her and made her feel less of a person. She remembers the time that she was constantly getting bullied by Hiyoko with her usual insults, and Hajime came to her aid and scolded Hiyoko for being so mean to her. She remembers what Hajime said to her when she helped her that day.

"Listen, Mikan. You shouldn't have to endure so much pain. I'll make sure that no matter what I'll be there to protect you!"

That was how she fell in love with him.

After that moment, they started to talk more and more and even obtain each other's phone numbers so they would be able to talk to each other. Hajime was the first boy to have her phone number that doesn't involve making her run errands. She always gets excited when he starts texting her and asking about her day. They spent hours on end when talking on the phone, which is mostly him initiating it by asking her what's her favorite bandage or how she got into nursing. The best part was he never got sick of hearing her talk. 

Eventually, she began to open up more to him and she gained the confidence to ask if he ever wanted to hangout with her. He, of course, accepted it and they went out a couple of times until finally she confessed to him that she was in love with him. She wasn't sure how but he also stated that he started to develop feelings for her as they continued to hang out with each other.

Their confession is a story for another day.

Although they are together, Mikan was still self conscious about herself and felt as though she would mess up their relationship if she was too careless. Which is why she decided to search the web as a way to provide answers to how to keep Hajime in her life. She will do anything to keep her first love.

Anything...

Just as Mikan was scrolling down her phone, someone placed a cup of tea near her table. Mikan looked at the tea and then looked up to face the person that placed it there. She saw Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, who greeted Mikan with a smile and bowed her head to her. 

"Hello, Ms. Tsumiki," greeted Kirumi as she continued her smile. "I could not help but notice you had a distressed look on your face. If you need assistance on anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"O-Oh, K-Kirumi," Mikan replied. "H-Hello. Um...I-Its o-okay. Y-You don't need to help me..."

"Do not fear," stated Kirumi. "As a maid, it is my duty to help serve people's needs to the best of my abilities. I know of your shy nature but I can assure you that I only want to help you with any problems you have as of right now."

Mikan thought about Kirumi's proposal. Usual Mikan would probably say no and not have the maid be burdened by the problems she has. However, after dating Hajime, she realizes she can rely on others more often and to not be afraid to ask for help.

"W-well...since you offer..."

Mikan explains her situation to Kirumi and reveals to her the website that she was searching up that would help her keep Hajime in her life. When Kirumi saw the website, she immediately became concerned.

"Is your boyfriend the type that would want you for something that makes you uncomfortable," asked Kirumi. "If you like I can find him and scold him for-"

"N-No!" yelled Mikan out of desperation. "H-Hajime isn't like that! He's a carrying person that sees me as a human being. I-I just don't want him to be b-bored of me..."

Kirumi placed a hand on Man's shoulder. "Then you should know that you don't have to do...this just to keep him in your life. I'm sure he would not be bored of you if you say he is kind."

"E-Even s-so...I really want to do something for him..."

Kirumi began to think for a moment. After a while she then said, "I unfortunately do not have the information needed to give you any sort advice. However, if you have any close friends I'm sure they can lend you an ear."

"Did someone say lend an ear!?" said an excitable voice that leaned over Mikan, scaring the poor nurse. Both Kirumi and Mikan looked to see that it was Ibuki, the Ultimate Musician. 

"So whatcha guys talking about?" asked Ibuki with a big smile. "Ibuki wants to know what's going on."

"I-Ibuki!?" surprised Mikan.

"Yup!" responded Ibuki. "It is your good friend Ibuki Mioda here to help a classmate and potential band mate if you ever want to join one with me."

"Ah, so you're one of Mikan's friends I presume," said Kirumi. "Then maybe you should hear the difficulty she is going through right now."

"Sure what up?"

Kirumi began to explain to Ibuki of Mikan's situation. Ibuki quietly listened and kept on nodding her head after everything she was hearing.

"Hmmmm I see I see..." Ibuki continued to say after she kept on nodding. "So you want to make yourself interesting so Hajime would stay with you."

"Y-Yes..." admitted Mikan.

"Then I, Ibuki Mioda, will help you with that!" exclaimed Ibuki with a proud look. "I know everything about my drummer! What he eats! What he drinks! And what color his underwear is!"

"A-And his underwear!?" blushed Mikan. 

"By drummer, are you talking about Hajime?" asked Kirumi, ignoring the underwear part.

"Yup!" confirmed Ibuki. "So I can help you. Ibuki swear on her honor!"

"Could you please not yell so much in the dining hall," Kirumi scolded. "You are disturbing the other people in the cafeteria."

"Haha sorry," Ibuki said still with a confident smile. "But anyway I do have an idea on what you can do."

"Really," asked Mikan. 

Ibuki proceeded to whisper something into Mikan's ear. The nurse instantly began to blush. "Wh-what!?" Mikan yelled with a huge blush on her face. 

"Is something the matter?" asked Kirumi

"I-I....I....I" Mikan began to stammer. "I-I need to go m-mentally prepare myself!" Mikan instantly ran out of the cafeteria with her face bright red.

When she watched Mikan leave, Kirumi turned to Ibuki. "What did you say to her?"

"Oh just something Hajime and Mikan should have done since the beginning they started dating," Ibuki responded with a bright big smile.

"Which is?"

"Sorry can't say," Ibuki said with her hands up her voice then began to be serious. "Besides, she needs to learn that she doesn't have to change who is." Kirumi was surprised by Ibuki's seriousness but continued to let her speak. "She and Hajime aren't that different from one another. I hung around Hajime before, and I know there are times that he feels like he doesn't deserve to be around us. I'm sure he also thinks he doesn't deserve a person like Mikan. They shouldn't have to do anything. All they need to do is just be themselves and never give up on who they are."

Kirumi was silent for a moment but then gave a smile. "I must say you really are a good friend to the both of them."

"What can I say," started Ibuki with her smile back on, "She's my classmate and he's my drummer. Of course I wanna help them out!"

"That's very sweet of you."

"Soooooo Kirumi. You want to be my bass player?" Ibuki's eyes were full of stars when she asked that.

Kirumi could only sweat drop. "I do not think I would fit well in...your band."

"Awwwwww......" Ibuki said with a downcast face. It quickly turns bright afterwards. "Well then I'm off to find one. See ya!"

Ibuki ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Kirumi by herself. "She certainly seems like a handful, but I will admit that she is caring to her friends."

Kirumi left the table and went to assist other students in case they needed her help.

(Auditorium Room)

"Thanks for helping us out Hajime and Shuichi," said Makoto. Makoto, Mukuro, Hajime, and Shuichi were all in the auditorium of the school to set up an event for Makoto's classmate, Sayaka. The Ultimate Idol was planning to sing in front of the entire school to debut her solo song that hasn't been released to the public. However, she needed the sound system and the stage to be set up to be able to sing in front of a large crowd. Makoto, being the good person she is, decided to help given that it is one of his classmates and one of his close friends. However, the luckster had a hard time trying to set things up since he was the only volunteer. That was his bad luck at its finest. Nevertheless, it quickly turned around when his girlfriend, Mukuro came to the auditorium after she learned from Junko that he was setting up the equipment all by himself. 

Something told her that she had something to do with him being the only volunteer.

Not wanting him to do this all by himself, Mukuro joined Makoto and helped with setting up the equipment. But it seemed to be difficult for her as she did not know how to set up the speakers and the sound equipment. Luck really seemed to be on Makoto's side when two of his best friends, Hajime and Shuichi, came to try and find him because they committed to spend time and play some video games in Makoto's dorm. When they saw their friends' predicament, they immediately decided to help the duo, so they wouldn't have to work on equipment by themselves.

"It's really no trouble at all," Hajime stated. "Ibuki taught me how to set up the sound speaker and other equipment."

"Didn't she say you were her drummer?" inquired Shuichi as he placed some cords behind the stage.

Hajime smiled awkwardly. "Well those are her words. She never even taught me how to play the drums."

Shuichi sweat dropped but continued to wrestle the cords in the back of the stage with the help of Hajime. As they began to bring the cords in the back, the boys noticed Makoto on a ladder, setting up the lights for the show. As he began to rearrange the lights, his ladder began to wiggle around due to the stage being uneven on the side. Makoto falling was inevitable as his balance was lost and began to fall off the ladder. However, Mukuro noticed Makoto's ladder and rushed towards his aid as she stuck out her hands and caught the luckster before he hit the ground. Mukuro was now carrying Makoto bridal style at this point. 

Shuichi and Hajime looked at the couple and couldn't help but make a small chuckle at the way they looked. They have seen countless times of the soldier carrying the luckster the same way in order to save him from his back luck. Her soldier strength easily could lift the small boy, allowing her to still run fast even when she is carrying him. Makoto had said in the past that he was embarrassed in being in that position, since many took a jab at his manhood, however overtime, he began to enjoy the feeling of being in Mukuro's arms and being in close proximity with the girl he loves. He understood that their position should be the other way around, but he didn't care. Plus, Mukuro seems to enjoy carrying Makoto as the luckster notices his girlfriend giving him a playful look every time she carries him. For that, he plays along.

"My hero," Makoto said in a playful manner as he held both his hands together near his cheek.

"You're welcome, my darling," Mukuro said, playing along with a smile. The two of them then shared a quick peck on the lips, Mukuro put Makoto down and the duo went back to work. 

Hajime and Shuichi both knew how dorky Makoto and Mukuro can be when they were with each other. They both usually display that type of affection out in the open without realizing when people are staring at them. When they do realize this, they immediately get embarrassed but continue to show their affection regardless. Makoto looked at Hajime and Shuichi, who were holding their laughter back after seeing such a display.

"Uhhh sorry you guys had to see that," Makoto said as he began to scratch the back of his head out of embarrassment. 

"Oh it's no problem," Hajime said, still laughing a bit. "You guys can't help if you want to express that you care for one another." After Hajime said that, he began to go silent, being lost in a deep thought. "Expressing that you care....." was all that he was muttering.

Makoto and Shuichi looked at their friends with confusion in their faces. "Hajime," started Shuichi. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? N-Nothing. Sorry I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" asked Makoto.

"Well...." Hajime began to think whether or not he should tell his friends about the serious problem he's been having with Mikan. Well he wouldn't call it a serious problem, since it's mostly him thinking that Mikan deserves better than him. "It's nothing really," Hajime finally said.

"No it can't be nothing," deduced Shuichi. "You have the same look that Makoto had when he was thinking about Mukuro."

Unbeknownst to them, Mukuro stopped what she was doing and began to look at the three after she heard her name. She continued to stare at the boys while they were talking to one another.

"Well....it's about Mikan," admitted Hajime.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" asked Makoto worried.

"No everything fine," reasoned Hajime. "At least I hope there are." Hajime had his head down at this point. "Well to be honest, I feel undeserving for Mikan."

"Have you been listening to Nagito?" asked Shuichi in disbelief.

"No of course not! It just...well....I know Mikan has issues with being confident with herself. So I remind her of why she is so amazing in my eyes. But as I do that I start to think why she wants to be with someone like me. I mean all I've done was be nice to her and all but I'm sure anyone can do something like that. I mean come on I'm just your average student. I don't possess the talent of being a detective like you Shuichi or have luck like yours Makoto. I'm just....me."

Makoto and Shuichi saw the look on Hajime 's face. It was a downcast look that they have experienced before when they felt as though they didn't deserve to be in a school like this. That may have been one of the reasons why they all felt such a strong connection to one another. Makoto was always the optimist in the group, trying to think of a way to give hope to his friend. However, he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

That is when Mukuro stepped in and decided to speak on behalf of Makoto.

"You do deserve her," Mukuro said, surprising the boys as she joined their conversation.

Although shocked by Mukuro joining into their conversation, Hajime asked, "What do you mean? How do you know that?"

"Because you want to be with her right?"

This shocked Hajime even more. "W-well of course I want to be with her."

"Then you deserve her," Mukuro said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Huh?"

"Can you please elaborate?" Shuichi asked, confused.

"I know how it feels," started Mukuro. "Thinking that you don't deserve to be with the one you care about. I know that feeling too well since that is how I felt being with Makoto."

"Really!?" Makoto asked, surprised.

Mukuro nodded her head. "Yes. I always felt that way. I have told you before that I killed people on the battlefield without any remorse. When I started dating you, I thought to the person I was before and felt as though a pure innocent person like you doesn't deserve a heartless killer like me." Mukuro then smiled and turned to Makoto. "But then I remember Makoto telling me several reasons why he wanted to be with me. He told me how strong and amazing I was and the times that I have saved him from his bad luck." This caused Shuichi and Hajime to look at Makoto as the luckster blushed in embarrassment while scratching his chin with his finger. "That's when I thought I shouldn't come up with the reason why I shouldn't be with someone like you. I realized that it was my choice to be with a kind person like yourself. I wanted you, so I deserve being with you."

"Mukuro..." Makoto said with astonishment. He never thought the soldier thought of him in that light. He smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a hug. "I deserve being with you too." Mukuro smiled brightly and hugged the boy back.

Hajime and Shuichi looked at Makoto and Mukuro and sweat dropped again. They really don't mind their public affection though Hajime and Shuichi. As they let the couple have their moment, Hajime receives a text message from Mikan. He looked at his phone and read: Hi Hajime. Can you please meet me in my room? If you're busy, I understand, I just wanted to talk to you.

Hajime read the text and smiled. He texted back. Yeah I'll meet you in your room. "Hey guys," started Hajime, "since we are almost done, mind if I go meet with Mikan?"

"Sure Hajime," Makoto said as he stopped hugging Mukuro. "I think we can do this on our own."

"Yeah I pretty much figure out how to set the rest up just by watching you," Shuichi said.

"Thanks guys," Hajime said. He then looked at Mukuro. "And thanks Mukuro." Mukuro nodded to him and smiled, and Hajime left the auditorium room in the hopes of meeting Mikan with the new confidence that was given to him.

(Mikan Dormitory)

Mikan was fidgeting with her fingers, waiting for Hajime to arrive at her dorm. She was honestly terrified of how this was going to go. After hearing Ibuki's advice, she ran into her dorm to try and prepare herself for the thing she must do in order to keep Hajime happy (even though there is no need to). She replayed the message that Ibuki told her to do when she ever saw him again. She kept on replaying it over and over again, trying to build up to confidence to do the action that she got her friend.

If you really want to make him happy, give him a big kiss on his lips. 

Mikan blushed harder after remembering the advice. For those that did not know, Hajime and Mikan haven't taken the step of kissing one another. They have held hands before, and she had once kissed him but that was on the cheek after their first date together. However, after that moment, she quickly ran away due to the embarrassment she felt of doing something like that. Mikan didn't know how she would react to something like this. 

As she was thinking, Mikan heard a knock coming from her dorm, causing her to jolt in surprise. She then heard a voice coming from behind the door. 

"Mikan," said the voice belonging to Hajime, "can I come in?"

"Y-yes," answered Mikan, who still hadn't prepared herself. She was about to open the door but trip on an empty syringe that was left on the floor by accident. As she slipped, she fell on her back, causing a loud thud noise to be made. 

"M-Mikan!?" Hajime asked worried. He opened the door quickly to check to see what happened to his girlfriend. "Are you-" he did not finish his sentence due to what he saw. It was the image of his girlfriend on her back, groaning in pain with her eyes close as her legs were spread apart in an erotic fashion. This gave Hajime a full view of her white panties, causing the man to blush. He always knew that his girlfriend was clumsy, but she always seems to surprise him by how clumsy she can be. It also surprised him that she continues to be in such an erotic position every time she trips and fall.

After the pain subsided, Mikan opened her eyes and saw Hajime staring at her with a blush and the position that she was in. She quickly got up and bowed her furiously. "I-I-I'm sorry you had to see that!"

"I-It's okay..." said Hajime who was still red. "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Mikan immediately responded. "I-I just trip on o-one of my syringes. I-I guess I left one out."

"O-Okay.."

There was silence now and Mikan began to apologize profusely. "I-I'm sorry for making things a-awkward!"

"N-No it's fine I promise," reinforce Hajime trying to calm the nurse down. "A-Anyway, why did you call me to your room?"

Mikan stopped her apologies and realized the whole purpose to why she asked for him to come here. She began to fidget with her fingers again and try to come up with a response. "W-Well you see..." she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew she needed to kiss him, so she can express how grateful she is to him, but she still didn't know how to start off with it. Her brain began to overthink on the possible scenarios that could happen if she attempted such a feat. Just as her brain began to swirl all over the place, Hajime began to speak.\

"Actually Mikan. There something I needed to say to you." Mikan stopped her train of thought again and looked at her boyfriend with a worried expression. Hajime saw this and reassured, "It's nothing bad I promise." Hajime took a deep breath and began to speak. "Mikan. I think you are one of the most incredible people I have ever met. You are a talented nurse and you deserve more praise due to how committed you are of wanting to help people. I know you may have confidence issues, but you are one of the most caring people I have ever known. That is why I felt as though I didn't deserve someone like you." 

"Wh-What!?" Mikan said in complete shock.

Hajime looked away in shame. "Yeah....I thought that a regular guy like me didn't deserve someone as beautiful, talented and kind like you." He then turned back to her with a smile of determination. "But after a while I realize that just by wanting to be with you means that I deserve you. Therefore, I want to be with you Mikan. There may be times that I can be unreliable but no matter what I promise you that I will help you to the best of my ability. I also promise to treat you with respect and not how you were treated in the past. From the bottom of my heart, I will make you the happiest person ever."

Mikan was silent listening in on everything Hajime was saying. She was staring blankly at the reserve course student which caused him to be a bit worried.

"Mikan?" asked Hajime. 

Mikan didn't respond.

"Are you okay?"

Still no response.

"If I say something wrong don't hesitate to say- mmph!?"

Mikan suddenly grabbed Hajime's head and crashed her lips onto his, surprising the boy. Mikan's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the lips on the boy she fell in love with. She honestly enjoyed it so much that she even deepened it. She decided to kiss him then and there. After hearing of that, she couldn't help but wanting to kiss him, showing her own appreciation towards him.

Hajime was still surprised by the nurse's boldness but ultimately submitted himself to her lips. He noted how soft and warm they were to him every second he had his lips on hers. It was intoxicating to him and he enjoyed every second of it.

...

Actually it was more like minutes as he started to realize that they have been kissing for quite a long time without catching his breath. And right now, he was losing some air as of now. He opened his eyes and saw that Mikan still had her eyes closed. Although he enjoyed the feeling of her lips, he really needed some air. He separated himself from her in order to get some more air.

"S-Sorry Mikan I needed so air- whoa!" Hajime was now pushed onto Mikan's bed and the nurse got on top of him.

"I'm going to show you how much I appreciate you now~" Mikan said smiling with hearts literally in her eyes.

All Hajime could do was gulp but deep down inside he really enjoyed this confident Mikan, which is why he gave Mikan a smile. With that, Mikan closed the distance between the both of them and began to kiss him again.

(Makoto's Dormitory Night)

Makoto and Shuichi were playing a fighting game that Chiaki lent them to try out together after school. Hajime was the one to receive the game first and decided that he wanted Makoto and Shuichi to play the game as well. They all promise they would play this game to see who was better at it. Hajime did text them saying that he was going to be late, and that was about an hour ago. 

"I hope Hajime and Mikan are doing okay," said Shuichi, tapping at his controller. 

"I'm sure they will be okay," Makoto said, being the optimist as ever. "I think Hajime will definitely work things out with Mikan.

As if saying his name summoned him, Hajime opened the door breathing heavily. "S-Sorry," he said. "I hope you guys didn't wait too long."

"No its oka-" Makoto stopped after looking at Hajime. His mouth was wide open after seeing his face. Shuichi also stared at his friend with bewilderment.

Hajime gave them a confused look. "What's wrong?" Both of his friends then pointed at Makoto's mirror. Hajime looked at the mirror and saw what they were staring at. Apparently, as he was rushing, he failed to notice what was on his face when he was with Mikan. On his face were so many pink lip stains all over his face. After looking into the mirror, he looked back at Makoto and Shuichi, who were still bewildered.

"Soooo," started Hajime with an awkward smile, "Mikan and I are good."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's another one done. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I need some advice on who you would you want me to write with Shuichi's pairing? I honestly can't decide. Please let me know, so I can take the time to write his story as well. Also, leave a comment down below and kudos if you enjoy this xD


End file.
